Słowniczek gracza
Słowniczek gracza - Miejsce, gdzie opisane są powiedzonka graczy, oznaczenia przedmiotów, itp. oraz ich wyjaśnienia. Postacie #'AD - '''Postacie fizyczne, np zabójcy #'AP - Postacie magiczne, np magowie #'Tank - '''Postać posiadająca dużo zdrowia, dużą ochronę, często z mocną kontrolą tłumu. #'Carry, ADC - 'Postać zadająca duże obrażenia w końcowej fazie gry, najczęściej łowcy, lub magowie z mocnymi atakami podstawowymi. #'Support - 'Postać wspierająca sojuszników, np leczeniem, lub kupowaniem przedmiotów z aurą. Najczęściej magowie posiadający leczenie, lub tank kupujący przedmioty z aurą. #'Healer - 'Postać typowo lecząca swoich sojuszników. Najczęściej są nimi magowie. #'Jungler - 'Bohater zajmujący się czyszczeniem obozów w dżungli, oraz wspieranie sojuszników w razie potrzeby. Zwykle są nimi zabójcy #'Bruiser - 'Postać budująca przedmioty ofensywne i defensywne, często pół na pół. Zbalansowany pod względem statystyk, może pełnić funkcję tanka lub bardziej ofensywną. Często wojownicy. Mapy, obiekty na mapach #'Lane - 'Ścieżka na mapie. Znajdują się na niej wieże i feniksy. Gracze walczą na nich ze sobą, oraz zabijają miniony. #'Solo Lane - 'Boczna ścieżka na mapie od strony Fire Gianta i Mana Campów. Walczą na niej pojedynczy gracze. Pierwsze wieże znajdują się bliżej niż na Duo Lane #'Mid Lane - 'Środkowa ścieżka na mapie, walczą na niej najczęściej magowie. #'Duo Lane - 'Boczna ścieżka na mapie, od strony Gold Fury i Attack Speed Campów. Walczą na niej dwie pary Support i ADC. #'Jungle - 'Przestrzeń między ścieżkami, miejsce działań junglera. Znajdują się w niej obozy z buffami oraz neutralne potwory. #'Tower - 'Wieże. Umieszczone na ścieżkach, jedna lub dwie sztuki na ścieżkę w zależności od mapy. #'Phoenix - Ulepszona wersja wieży, mogąca się odrodzić. Jedna sztuka znajduje się na końcach każdej ścieżki przy bazie. Po jego zniszczeniu na szlaku pojawiają się ogniste miniony. #'Titan - '''Potwór znajdujący się z bazie koło fontanny. Zabicie go kończy mecz. Może atakować i regenerować się. #'Fountain - Fontanna, w której gracze odradzają się, kupują przedmioty, oraz regenerują zdrowie i manę. #'Buff Camp - '''Obóz w dżungli, potwory znajdujące się w nich po zabiciu upuszczają wzmocnienia. #'Speed Camp, Yellow camp - 'Obóz ze wzmocznieniem szybkości ruchu. Znajduje się tylko na mapie Conquest. #'XP Camp - 'Obóz z harpiami, dający dodakowe złoto i doświadczenie. Występuje na mapach Clash oraz Conquest. #'Damage Camp, Red camp - 'Obóz ze wzmocnieniem siły fizycznej lub mocy magicznej. Znajduje się na każdej mapie oprócz Assaulta. #'Mana Camp, Blue camp - 'Obóz z regeneracją many i redukcją czasu odnowienia. Znajduje się na każdej mapie oprócz Assaulta #'Attack Speed Camp, Purple camp - 'Obóz z wzmocnieniem szybkości ataku. Nie ma go na mapach Assault oraz Clash. #'GF, Gold Fury - 'Neutralny potwór dający dodatkowe złoto drużynie po zabiciu. Znajduje się na mapach Conquest oraz Clash #'FG, Fire Giant - 'Neutralny potwór występujący na mapach Clash oraz 'Conquest. Po zabiciu daje drużynie specjalne wzmocznienie. #'Miniony - '''Małe żołnierzyki wędrujące z baz na każdym szlaku. Zabijając je, gracze otrzymują złoto i doświadczenie. Umiejętności bohaterów #'Dash - 'Szarża lub sprint, służy często do ucieczki. #'Line - 'Umiejętność działająca w linii przed bohaterem. #'Jump, Leap - 'Skok, niektóre pozwalają skakać przez ściany #'AoE (Area of Effect) - 'Umiejętność działająca na określonym obszarze wokół bohatera #'Ground Target - 'Umiejętność działająca na określonym obszarze na ziemi. #'Cone - 'Umiejętność działająca w stożku przed bohaterem #'Projectile - 'Pocisk #'Teleport - 'Umiejętność pozwalająca bohaterowi na teleportowanie się #'Buff - 'Wzmocnienie statystyk własnych lub sojuszników #'Debuff - 'Osłabienie statystyk wroga, np jego szybkości ataku. #'DoT (Damage over Time) - 'Umiejętność zadająca obrażenia w czasie #'Summon - 'Przywołanie np. zwierzęcia Pojęcia używane podczas gry #'Early game - 'Wczesna faza gry, trwająca najczęściej do zniszczenia pierwszej wieży. #'Lane Phasing - 'Czynność wykonywana we wczesnej fazie gry, kiedy gracze zabijają miniony na szlakach. #'Farming - 'Zabijanie minionów, żeby zdobyć złoto i dościadczenie. #'Stacking - 'Zbieranie kumulacji do przedmiotów. #'Last Hit - 'Ostatnie trafienie miniona, wymagane do stackingu. #'Rotation - 'Przejście postaci na inną linię, np Supporta lub Solo Lanera na mida. #'Gank - 'Zaatakowanie przeciwnika z zaskoczenia. #'SS - 'Informacja o braku przeciwnika na linii. #'Warding - 'Stawianie wardów w jungli, aby odkryć ruchy wroga. #'Mid game - 'Środkowa faza gry, trwająca mniej więcej do osiągnięcia pierwszych poziomów 20. #'Push - 'Pchanie linii, polegające na niszczeniu wież. #'Split Push - 'Pchanie linii w rozdzieleniu, np 2 graczy burzy wieżę na midzie, a reszta na solo. #'Feeding - '"Karmienie" przeciwnika swoimi śmierciami, dając mu złoto i doświadczenie. #'Snowballing - '''Okrelenie używane, kiedy ktoś zabija, stając się przez to coraz silniejszy.